Jeux d'rôles
by HarmoSeriesAddict
Summary: House prend Cuddy au dépourvu en la soutenant de manière inattende devant ses parents.Un jeu de role, un jeu drôle mais qui pourrait devenir réalité ! Une histoire de faux-semblant plutôt vrai.Venez lire même si le résumé est bof. Rated T au cas où...


**Hello Everybody ! How are you ? **

**Donc... Je n'arrête pas d'avoir des idées et des idées de nouvelles histoires et de suites pour mes fanfictions, mais faut tout mettre par écrit et ça me prend du temps surtout que je lis énormément... **

**Mais avec cette fin de saison désastreuse et tout les drames qui entourent le show, je me suis dit qu'un peu d'humour ne ferait pas de mal :)**

**Donc me voici avec cette nouvelle fanfiction :**

**Résumé : Suite à une dispute avec sa mère devant House, celui-ci veut soutenir Cuddy... Une histoire de faux-semblant qui pourrait vite tourner à réalité... Des jeux de roles qui sont des jeux drôles mais qui peuvent vite devenir dangereux pour nos héros préférés !**

**Spoiler : Saison 5, épisode 11. Mais de nouveau, le père de House n'est pas mort, j'aime trop créer des confrontations entre House et son père.**

**Malheureusement, la série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sinon j'aurais tout fait pour que l'histoire entre eux dans la saison 7 soit mieux faites et que Lisa Edelstein reste...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>- Elle est magnifique, s'exclamait une jeune doctoresse de 32 ans.<p>

- Merci docteur Cameron, répondit sincèrement la nouvelle maman.

Depuis presque une semaine, la doyenne de l'université de médecine de Princeton et directrice de l'hôpital, le docteur Lisa Cuddy, recevait des visites pour la féliciter. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait adopté une adorable petite fille sauvée de justesse. En effet, la semaine précédente, elle avait confié à son pire employé mais à la fois le meilleur médecin qu'elle connaisse, le célèbre diagnosticien Grégory House, le cas d'une jeune adolescente de 15 ans qui avait fait un malaise suite à une mauvaise blague de ces camarades de classe. Il en était ressorti que cette jeune fille avait accouché trois semaines plutôt, le premier décembre, et avait abandonné son enfant dans une maison délabrée, le pensant mort. Cuddy touchée par cette jeune fille qui allait mourir sans que personne ne puisse rien faire mais aussi parce que son désir d'enfant la changeait totalement lorsqu'il s'agissait de nouveau-né, s'était rendue seule à l'adresse donnée par la patiente… Elle était sortie de là avec une petite fille de trois semaines se portant plutôt bien, l'enfant avait été sauvée par des sans-abris qui squattaient la maison. La doyenne avait pris contact directement avec son avocat et l'agence d'adoption quand elle avait eu la certitude que ni le père pas plus âgée que la mère, ainsi que les grands parents de la fillette ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle. Et la voici, chez elle, après avoir fêté la nouvelle année à l'hôpital auprès de Rachel, nom qu'elle avait donné à sa fille dû à sa religion, chez elle, la petite dans les bras. Tous les membres du conseil administratif étaient venus lui rendre visite pour la féliciter ainsi que le docteur Wilson, désigné comme parrain étant donné que c'était un très bon ami. Les membres de l'équipe de House étaient également passés sauf lui… Elle devait avouer que ça lui faisait un léger pincement au cœur de ne pas le voir heureux pour elle. Bien sûr elle savait que le jour de l'adoption il avait été près d'elle, ne faisant aucune remarque déplaisante, mais elle aimerait vraiment qu'il profite de son bonheur aussi.

- Bon, je dois retourner, nous n'avons pas de cas, mais si on n'en trouve pas rapidement, House va devenir insupportable, enfin plus que d'habitude, plaisanta Thirteen qui était également présente.

- House, le Grégory House qui râlerait de ne pas avoir de cas, je crois rêver. Encore merci pour la petite robe, vous n'étiez pas obligée.

- Pas de quoi, bonne journée docteur Cuddy.

Un quart d'heure après, Cameron et Chase partirent et Cuddy pu profiter d'un moment de tranquillité avec sa fille. Mais elle remarqua vite que l'enfant devenait ronchon et commençait à avoir faim. Elle la posa vite dans sa nacelle et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire le biberon. Le temps de faire chauffer l'eau et de mettre la dose de poudre qu'il faut, c'est-à-dire deux minutes, elle pense à Rachel, à House et à sa première rencontre avec l'enfant. Quand on y réfléchit, penser à tout un tas de choses ne prend pas plus de quelques secondes, pourtant, on a l'impression que cet impossible de penser à tout ça en si peu de temps quand on le lit… Pourquoi ? Parce que lire prend plus de temps, mais c'est une réalité, les humains sont capables de penser à un nombre importants de choses en seulement quelques secondes…. C'est comme ça que Cuddy eut tout le temps de repenser à ce qu'elle avait ressentit en entrant dans cette maison insalubre. Elle avait d'abord ressentit de la peur, se demandant si elle ressortirait de là un jour tellement l'endroit était sombre et effrayant. Ensuite, la colère envers l'adolescente, comment avait-elle pu accoucher là et abandonner un pauvre bébé innocent ? Très vite, la culpabilité l'avait assaillie, après tout qui était-elle pour juger cette pauvre jeune fille ? Il est clair qu'elle n'avait pas été prudente, on peut même dire qu'elle a été complètement inconsciente, mais elle devait être perdue et apeurée… Elle devait se sentir horrible, triste et surtout seule, sans personne pour comprendre son mal-être, personne à qui parler… Et c'est là, que cet homme l'avait menacée et qu'elle avait aperçu un nourrisson dans les bras d'une SDF… Et là elle à ressentit tant d'émotions qu'elle serait bien incapable de les décrire… C'était une explosions de sentiments si proches et pourtant si différents ! La joie, la douleur, la tristesse, la colère, la peur, le bonheur infini, l'espoir,… Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête mais elle avait réussi à se reprendre pour faire comprendre aux jeunes gens que ce n'était pas un endroit pour un bébé qui était peut-être malade… La jeune femme avait alors acquiescé et lui avait tendu une petite merveille qui, sans même le savoir, était désormais la détentrice du bonheur d'une jeune femme qui désirait un enfant depuis si longtemps qu'elle en était venue à renoncer à son rêve la douleur de l'échec l'anéantissant un peu plus chaque fois ! Elle revit aussi House qui était venu pour lui souhaiter un joyeux noël sincère et sans remarques, il avait compris que le plus beau moment de la vie de Cuddy était enfin arrivé et il ne l'avait pas gâche. Et pour ça, la doyenne le remerciait de tout cœur.

La sonnerie du micro-onde la ramena à la réalité et elle termina rapidement de préparer le lait de Rachel qui pleurait maintenant assez fort. Elle se dirigeait vers la nacelle de son petit ange quand un bruit reconnaissable entre tous retentit. Une canne cognait contre sa porte d'entrée… Son cœur se mit à battre avec ardeur et elle sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues ! Elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de cette réaction surprenante, jamais auparavant quand il toquait à sa porte elle rougissait, elle avait toujours eu un petit problème cardiaque quand il était à proximité, mais pas à ce point. Par contre, elle savait que sa fille allait devenir vraiment difficile si elle ne la nourrissait pas maintenant. Elle prit donc l'enfant dans ses bras et lui mit le biberon dans la bouche avant de crier :

- Entrez House !

Il ne savait pas comment réagir… Ca faisait une semaine qu'il avait quitté la chambre d'hôpital de la section maternité en souhaitant un bonne nuit, sincère, à sa patronne. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de cette petite fille. Il en avait honte, vraiment honte, après tout, ce bébé n'avait rien commis de grave et ne méritait en aucun une hostilité si forte de sa part ! L'ennui c'est que le diagnosticien qu'il était s'était rendu compte que cette petite ''chose'' de 52 cm et de seulement 3kg250 rendait Cuddy si heureuse qu'il se sentait incapable de rivaliser. C'était assez paradoxal de penser ça, surtout venant de ce misanthrope égocentrique qui ne cessait de repousser toutes les approches de la doyenne. Durant cette année, ils s'étaient fortement rapprochés, un baiser assez fougueux avait été échangé. Mais House savait au fond de lui-même que son addiction à la vicodin et sa tendance autodestructrice ferait plus de mal que de bien à la jeune femme, il l'avait donc repoussé faisant croire que pour lui ce n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu… C'était tout le contraire ! Depuis des années House savait qu'un lien particulier l'unissait à Cuddy. Leur nuit partagée une vingtaine d'année plutôt en était surtout la cause. Cette nuit avait entraîné de nombreuses joutes verbales où la tension sexuelle avait grandi au point de devenir palpable lors de leurs incessantes confrontations. Mais au dessus de cela, House avait réalisé que Cuddy était plus qu'une amie d'université, plus qu'une nuit d'amour intense et sensuel. Elle était devenue une deuxième canne pour lui, il dirait même qu'elle lui était aussi vital que ses poumons. Quand elle entrait dans une pièce, même s'il savait qu'il allait se faire engueuler, il respirait mieux, il avait l'impression que tout son corps dépendait de la femme magnifique qui était toujours à ses côtés, quelques soient les circonstances. Depuis une semaine, il évitait au maximum d'avoir à lui parler ou la voir, il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir… Le docteur ne voulait pas agir comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire sans réfléchir et faire ou dire quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire du mal ! Il était persuadé que si ça concernait ce môme, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas et il ne pouvait se permettre de la perdre…

Et maintenant, le voilà devant chez elle, il avait pris la décision de la taquiner un peu mais de lui montrer qu'il serait présent si elle avait besoin. House voulait qu'elle sache que malgré le fait qu'il soit un incroyable gon cynique et asocial, pour elle, il serait là en cas de besoin et qu'il serait digne de confiance. Il fit donc comme à son habitude et cogna sa canne contre la porte verte de la doyenne. Le diagnosticien entendit sa patronne lui crier d'entrer et sourit en se rendant compte d'à quel point elle était intelligente et le connaissait si bien…

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you think about it ? <em>**

**_On entrera dans le vif du sujet dans le prochain chapitre qui n'est pas encore écrit mais qui ne saurait tarder :)_**

**_Bisous Bisous :)_**


End file.
